


Taste of Paradise

by Spicenee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, I didn't even know I needed this Otapliroy until this happened, M/M, Multi, Otapliroy, Polyamory, Smut, Smut smut and more smut, Threesome - M/M/M, daddybek, loads of the smut, loverboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicenee/pseuds/Spicenee
Summary: With another successful house party under their belt, Yuri wanted to keep the party going with his roommates/boyfriends which wouldn't be too hard to do.“We were wondering how much we made tonight.”  Otabek said.  He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.“Oh.  Right, the money.” Yuri got up, turning so that both Otabek and JJ had a good look at his ass.  Yuri reached back in to his back pocket, making sure to stick his ass out.  He smirked when he noticed how JJ's pupils dilated when he ran his hand down the curve of his ass.  He slowly pulled out money from one of his back pockets before running his hand along his ass to the other back pocket.





	Taste of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! My first YoI fic! I had no intention on writing a YoI fic being that I have a few other fics I'm supposed to be writing instead of these but when I get tickled with the smut bug I had to write it.
> 
> This is a one-shot smut fic based off of kawaiilo-ren's [Loverboy AU](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/tagged/loverboy-au) on tumblr. I didn't know I needed this AU until it happened. Trust me, go through those tags and you'll be hooked by this AU.
> 
> Also before I let you go to read the smuts, shout out to [Mayelisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa) (my squishy) for being my beta. And if you haven't read her Victuuri vampire fic, [Well This Sucks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9257780/chapters/20985806) I highly suggest you do.
> 
> I'll shut up now.

**Taste of Paradise**

“So how much did we make from the house party tonight?” JJ asked as he threw himself onto the long black couch that had been moved to butt up against one of the living room walls. He adjusted himself so that his head could lay on the armrest, his legs extended across the entire couch so that his feet could rest on the other armrest.

Otabek sat down on the adjacent love seat. “Yura was the one handling the door tonight.”

“Yuri~” JJ sang loud enough so his voice could carry throughout their shared house.

“This place is a mess.” Otabek stated as he looked over the living room. Empty plastic cups were littered around the living room floor, he could see a little puddle where someone had spilled beer and was glad the house had hardwood floors. Some of the décor as misplaced or tipped over; there was glass shattered on top of one of the tables, something that Otabek was sure that none of them would mind being that they had made sure to hide the valuable and important things before the party.

“I'll just call the cleaning service tomorrow.” JJ shrugged. He called out to Yuri once again when the blond hadn't shown up.

“That kind of defeats the purpose of us throwing this party to make money if we're only going to pay people to clean the house when we could do it ourselves.”

“Yeah, but it's easier if someone else does it for you.” JJ whined. He loved throwing the parties; what he hated the most was cleaning up after everyone's mess.

“We're cleaning the house tomorrow and you're not calling the cleaning service.” Otabek said, as he pulled out his phone to check and see if his Civil Engineering instructor had sent out the email about their project for the term.

“What are you two yammering on about?” Yuri asked as he walked into the living room.

JJ's breath hitched when he looked over at Yuri. The blond had pulled his hair out of the ponytail he had earlier and let his blond locks cascade down his back. Yuri tossed his hair to the side, exposing his fair neck that was begging to be marked.

Otabek bit the inside of his lip, as his eyes raked up and down his best friend's figure. Yuri was wearing a cheetah print crop top that showed off his flat, well toned midriff and hung low off of one of his shoulders. A gold body chain draped down from underneath the crop top. The single chain wrapped itself around his neck, splitting into two as it ran down disappearing under the crop top only to reappear right where the crop top ended. The two strands meet a few inches above Yuri's belly button, a black crystal hanging off the middle. The chains split once again, running down the side of Yuri's waist, dipping low enough to rest on his hips before running back to rest on the curve of his ass. A garter belt was seen peeking out from underneath the tight short black shorts he had on. The top of the black lacy garter belt and the straps peeked out from underneath the shorts, holding up the black fishnet thigh highs that covered his legs.

Yuri was stunning. Downright fuckable.

A devilish smile spread across Yuri's face when saw the reaction from his boyfriends and roommates. He had been wearing this the entire night, knowing that it would drive them crazy. He wanted to see just how much he could push his roommates before they snapped. By the looks of it, it wouldn't be too long.

He walked over and sat on Otabek's lap, like he almost always did; if it wasn't Otabek's lap, it would be JJ's. “You guys haven't answered my question.”

“We were wondering how much we made tonight.” Otabek said. He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

“Oh. Right, the money.” Yuri tried to get out of Otabek's hold when his best friend's fingers dug themselves unto his hips, tightening the grip around his waist. “Let me stand, will ya? I need to get the money.”

Reluctantly Otabek let go of Yuri when the blond playfully slapped his hand away. Yuri got up, turning so that both Otabek and JJ had a good look at his ass. Yuri reached back in to his back pocket, making sure to stick his ass out. He smirked when he noticed how JJ's pupils dilated when he ran his hand down the curve of his ass. He slowly pulled out money from one of his back pockets before running his hand along his ass to the other back pocket.

“We made...” Yuri straightened himself out again and quickly counted the bills in his hands, acting as if he hadn't just given the two men a brief show. “$1,400 and split that three ways, we would each get...$466 give or take some change.”

JJ blinked, his mind back to the topic they were talking about earlier. “Really?” He shot up from the couch he was laying on.

Yuri nodded as he handed Otabek his cut of the night's earnings before handing JJ his. “Yeah. We almost had eighty people tonight and from what it seems like it, the parties are only going to get bigger. And it's all because of DJ Altin.”

“More like everyone wants to see the Princess of this castle.” JJ teased, winking at the blond.

Yuri rolled his eyes. He could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “More like they like Beka's mixes.”

Otabek wrapped his arm's around the blond's waist, pulling him back onto his lap. He pressed Yuri close to his chest, his lips ghosting against the side of Yuri's neck. He glanced over at JJ to see the Canadian licking his lips and becoming slightly restless. He closed his eyes as he buried his nose into the blond locks right behind his ear.

“No one could keep their eyes off of you, Kitten. You were the main attraction tonight.” Otabek said in low voice that sent shivers down Yuri's spine.

Yuri closed his eyes and hummed when Otabek's hand slowly ran up and underneath his crop top. He loved being like this in Otabek's arms. He slightly rolled his hips causing Otabek to moan into his hair. He opened his eyes, locking them with the dark blue ones that stared back hungrily.

“Was I _your_ main attraction?” Yuri breathed out.

“You're always the main attraction, Princess.” JJ said from where he sat on the couch. He licked his lips once again as he watched Yuri rolling his hips on Otabek's lap. He rubbed his hands over the top of his covered thighs. How he wanted to be in Otabek's place instead.

“I can be more of your main attraction tonight.” Yuri said in a voice that got the pants of both raven haired men to tighten. “But not here. It's too filthy down here.”

Yuri got back to his feet, grabbing both Otabek's and JJ's hand and dragging them with him. No one said a word as they walked up the stairs to the second floor and to Yuri's room. Otabek couldn't help but notice the packets of condoms and bottle of lube already sitting on Yuri's nightstand. He turned Yuri around to face him, Yuri still making sure to hold JJ's hand. Yuri looked up at the Kazakh man; his breath hitched and he squeezed JJ's hand when he saw the hint of lust and want in Otabek'seyes.

Otabek tucked Yuri's long blond hair behind his ear and smirked, the palm of his hand resting on the side of the blond's face. “I see that you prepared for this, Kitten.” He dipped his head so that he could graze his lips across the blond's before pulling away when Yuri tried to get closer to his lips, causing the blond to whine in protest.

“I might have been planning this.” Yuri blushed but didn't look away despite being slightly embarrassed that Otabek noticed so quickly.

Otabek hummed in approval. He looked over at JJ, who was looking at the two of them like a sad child that had yet to be picked to play in gym class. “Jean.” His voice startled the Canadian; his dark blue eyes looked back at him, anticipating the Kazakh's words. “I think you should reward him.”

Like a flick of a switch, JJ was already on Yuri having pulled the blond from Otabek's hold and immediately capturing his lips. Yuri whimpered at how rough JJ was kissing him; his hand tangled in the blond's hair, tugging it so that Yuri's head was tilted higher for him. Teeth continuously grazing Yuri's bottom lip, biting and sucking it. Yuri's lungs burned from the lack of air, begging for him to pull away but all Yuri could do is moan into the rough kiss and clench onto JJ for dear life.

The kiss was anything but gentle and Yuri wouldn't have it any other way.

Otabek leaned against the wall as he watched Yuri start to unravel from JJ's kiss. JJ ran his free hand up and down Yuri's back, making the Russian shiver. He smirked at the gasp from Yuri when JJ squeezed his ass hard, pressing him closer to his body. JJ tugged Yuri's head to the side, exposing the Russian's long, unblemished neck that was surely not going to stay that way after tonight. Yuri moaned when JJ nipped his collarbone before moving up to his pulse point and sucking on it.

Otabek's low hum reminded them both that the Kazakh was in the room as well. “Jean, take off his top.”

Yuri looked over to his best friend, extending his hand out to him. “Beka.”

Otabek shook his head. “I want to watch...for a bit.”

Those words excited Yuri more than he already was. He had already planned on sleeping with both of them but nothing excited him more than to have Otabek watch before joining them.

JJ grabbed the ends of Yuri's top and pulled it over the blond's head carefully so that he wouldn't ruin the top. He reached over to the body chain, grabbing the golden chains so that he could pull them over Yuri's head when Otabek stopped him.

“Keep the body chain on.” He breathed out.

JJ cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He knew Otabek had a thing for Yuri wearing a body chain but he didn't know that it would be this bad. Otabek sounded like he would explode just from the sight of Yuri draped in the golden body chain. JJ walked behind Yuri, encircling his arms around the Russian's slender waist. It was his turn to tease Otabek a little. Payback for earlier.

He pulled Yuri flush against him; Yuri's ass pressed against his confined and already hard cock. He reached up and swiped Yuri's blond hair to the side, exposing the side of his neck that JJ had already marked up. Yuri gasped as JJ nipped right under his ear before grabbing his pierced earlobe and nibbling on it. He ran his hands up and down Yuri's now bare chest, taking one of the golden chains and twirling around his finger, his other hand teasing one of Yuri's nipples. His dark blue eyes glanced over at Otabek's brown ones; hunger and lust were written within. His pulse began racing by the second as Otabek's gaze grew darker the more Yuri moaned.

JJ had to give it to his roommate for his resolve because if it were him, he would already be naked and begging to join.

“Shorts.” Otabek breathed out.

JJ smirked, understanding what Otabek was suggesting. He ran his hands slowly down Yuri's abdomen, sending shivers down Yuri's spine. Yuri inhaled sharply when JJ snapped the top of his lacy garter belt and unbuttoned Yuri's shorts. He looked back at Otabek as he lowered the zipper and grabbed the bottom of the shorts, pulling them down. He watched as Otabek's pupils became more dilated the lower the shorts got, exposing the matching black lacy cheeky briefs Yuri had on.

JJ looked down and groaned. “Fuck, Chaton!”

The flush on Yuri's skin deepened as JJ lowered himself to his knees, taking the shorts completely off of him. He watched as Otabek's eyes studied his body from head to toe, his eyes falling on his harden cock beneath the lacy confines of his briefs. He could feel Otabek devouring the sight of him with his eyes. He felt exposed under the gaze and he loved every minute of it.

Yuri turned to face JJ as the other man stood back on his feet. He grabbed JJ by his belt, pulling him closer. He licked his lips as he worked with JJ's belt, undoing it and his jeans. Without any hesitation, Yuri pulled his jeans down, bringing the already wet boxers down with them. JJ's hard cock sprung to life as it was now out of its prison that was his jeans.

Yuri lowered himself to his knees. He turned back, nibbling his bottom lip as he looked up at Otabek. His best friend was still watching them like a hawk. Yuri's breath hitched when Otabek's brown eyes locked onto his. He swore that Otabek could make him cum just from the ways he looked at him. He just hoped it wouldn't happen before he's gotten a chance with both of them tonight.

“Watch me and only me.” Yuri told his best friend before turning back, looking straight up at JJ. “The same goes for you too. Don't look away.”

With his eyes still locked onto JJ's, Yuri moved closer to the hard member, slowly licking up the under shaft. He let his tongue lap over the tip before moving back to the base of the cock and licking up the under shaft once again. JJ bit back a moan when Yuri's warm mouth encompassed his throbbing head. His breath hitched when Yuri's hand joined in running along his shaft. He ran his hands through the long blond locks, pulling them back into a makeshift ponytail with his hand so that he and Otabek could have a better look of Yuri's face.

Otabek licked his lips and groaned as he watched Yuri easily work JJ into his mouth, taking him deeper with every bob. He had been on the receiving end of Yuri's blowjobs before and he knew just how good Yuri was. He wanted to take off his jeans and boxers and stand next to JJ so that Yuri could blow him as well. It wouldn't be the first time Yuri had given them both blowjobs at the same time. But he said that he would stand back and watch them for a bit before joining them. He wanted to wait as long as he could; he wanted Yuri and JJ to drive him crazy – to the point of combustion – before he joined. It would be worth the wait.

Yuri closed his eyes and hummed around the hard cock in his mouth. JJ cursed because it was taking everything in him not to start thrusting into Yuri's mouth, fucking that beautiful mouth until he spilled his cum down the blond's throat. He tugged the blond locks that were in his hands and was rewarded with another hum around his erection.

JJ's head flung back when Yuri took him all the way in, his throbbing head touching the back of Yuri's throat.

“Fuck Chaton, if you keep this up I won't last much longer.” JJ said, tugging on Yuri's hair once again. “And we still haven't gotten to the fun part.”

Yuri pulled away from JJ, letting the hard cock pop out of his mouth before smiling back up at him. He turned back around to look at Otabek. His eyes went directly to Otabek's crotch. He smirked when he noticed just how tense Otabek had become; he must have been painfully hard and by the looks of it, he was certain that his best friend was about to bust out of his pants any second now.

He crawled on his hands and knees to where Otabek was standing, stopping right in front of his best friend. He stared at the hard bulge, licking his lips before looking up at those dark lust-filled eyes.

“Are you sure you don't want to join?” He ran his hand up Otabek's leg.

The Kazakh grabbed the hand before it made it's way to his erection. He pulled Yuri back up onto his feet and connected their lips. He nibbled on Yuri's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, a silent plea for Yuri to let him in. Yuri complied, opening his mouth for Otabek's tongue to explore. Otabek takes his time kissing Yuri, slowly unraveling his best friend. He could taste a bit of JJ's precum in the kiss but he didn't care; Yuri's mewls were flooding his mind.

JJ watched from where he stood, taking this opportunity to discard himself of his clothing. He walked over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of lube that Yuri had placed out. He walked back to Yuri who was still moaning into Otabek's lips. He could hear Yuri's breath hitch when he placed a kiss on his bare shoulder. His lips worked their way up Yuri's neck, stopping right at his pulse point to suck on the flesh.

Yuri pulled away from Otabek's lips when JJ's hand reached around to his palm his clothed erection. He could feel JJ's hard cock rubbing against his lace covered ass. He grabbed onto Otabek's shoulders as he felt his legs turn into jelly. Yuri groaned when Otabek started to suck on his collarbone. Yuri's hooded eyes looked up at the ceiling as both Otabek and JJ took their time to mark the Russian's fair skin. He whimpered when JJ's hand left his erection. Desperate for any kind of friction, Yuri bucked his hips; a whimper escaped him when Otabek's strong grip on his hips prevented him from bucking against him.

“You need to get prepped, Kitten.” Otabek said when he stopped sucking on the collarbone, satisfied with the dark red mark he had left. He tucked some of the blond hair behind Yuri's ear. JJ pulled away from Yuri's neck when Otabek said his name. “You do the honors since you have the bottle of lube in your hands.”

JJ smirked and guided Yuri to his bed. Yuri laid on his back, his hair pooling around him creating a golden halo. He placed his fishnet covered foot on JJ's chest, teasing the Canadian, moving his foot down the bare chiseled abs while biting his finger. JJ grabbed the foot before it got closer to his cock. He pulled Yuri by the leg, dragging the Russian closer to the edge of the bed so that his leg could perfectly rest on his chest. He smirked when he noticed that the panties were placed on over the garter belt, meaning that Yuri had every intention keeping the garter belt and stockings on.

Yuri sighed when the wet panties slid off of him, freeing his cock. The flush that was on his face had now spread to his chest as he reached down to his butt cheeks and spread them so that JJ could get a better look at his puckered hole. JJ tilted the open bottle of lube, squeezing it so that a long dollop slowly dripped from the bottle down to Yuri's entrance. Yuri shivered as JJ's finger ran circles around his hole, stopping right at entrance before making circles once again.

“Turn over so that we can give Ota a better look.”

Yuri moved the leg that was resting on JJ off of his chest, pushing him away. He laid on his stomach and pulled his legs in so that he could rest on his knees and prop his ass in the air, baring it for the other two men. He grabbed a pillow to rest his head on top of and after he situated himself so that he would be comfortable, he reached back and once again spread his cheeks for JJ.

This time Otabek had a clear view of Yuri's slick hole. Otabek licked his lips as he watched JJ stand next to Yuri and slide his already slick finger into Yuri's entrance. He focused on JJ fingering Yuri, stretching him slowly enough for Yuri to start begging. He didn't have a good view of Yuri's face but it's not like he needed to see his best friend's face to know the shade of red that was spread across his face and the way his eyes were hooded or how his mouth was slightly opened, gasping for air. He growled when JJ smacked one of Yuri's butt cheeks as he added a second finger, Yuri's hole clenching around them.

He took off his shirt after JJ inserted the third finger resulting in Yuri mewling and arching his back. He watched as Yuri pushed back on JJ's fingers, hoping that they would graze his prostate.

Yuri cursed when the fingers found his prostate. He made sure to move his hips just right so that JJ's fingers could hit it again. The feeling of JJ's fingers stretching him open while hitting his prostate and Otabek staring at them like a hungry animal stalking its prey was too much for him. He wanted nothing but to feel some kind of friction on his cock.

“Touch me.” Yuri whined, hoping that either JJ or Otabek would give attention to his leaking cock.

“No.” Otabek said from his spot against the wall. “I don't want you to cum yet. Jean. His ring.”

Yuri whimpered when he heard this. They both knew what Otabek was referring to when he called for Yuri's ring. He bit his bottom lip, becoming excited for the ring. He didn't even protest when JJ's fingers slipped out of him. He turned back around and watched JJ grab the ring from the little box it was stored in. He let out a shaky breath when JJ pulled out the pink silicon cock ring.

JJ grabbed a tiny bit of more lube to coat the ring so that it would slip onto Yuri without a hassle. He grabbed the back of Yuri's head, tilting the Russian's head back so that he could smash their lips together. Yuri moaned into the kiss when he felt JJ's hand on his hard cock. He flung his head back when the ring was slipped on, resting right at the base of his shaft. The instant pressure around the base of his shaft caused Yuri to pant and squirm in JJ's arms.

“You good, Chaton?” JJ asked as he pushed Yuri's hair out of his face.

Yuri nodded; he knew that neither JJ nor Otabek would continue if he wasn't okay or comfortable with what they were doing. He placed a hand on JJ's chest. “Lay down. I want to ride you.” He said looking up at JJ through his eyelashes.

JJ moved over to the nightstand, grabbing one of the condom packets before sitting down on the bed. Yuri snatched the packet from his hands and ripped it open with his teeth. JJ groaned when Yuri rolled the condom down his throbbing erection. Yuri poured a bit of lube onto his hand and coated JJ before getting on the bed with him.

Otabek watched as Yuri turned to him, those green eyes with a hint of mischief behind them winked back at him. He watched as Yuri slowly lowered himself onto JJ; the Canadian helping Yuri line up his entrance up with his cock. A breathy moan escaped Yuri as JJ's cock stretched him bit by bit. He bit his bottom lip when he was fully seated on top of JJ. He stared at Otabek as he slowly started to grind against JJ's cock.

Otabek's cock twitched from inside of his pants when another long breathy moan escaped those pretty lips that he loved so much. He wanted to touch himself and Yuri but it wasn't the right moment yet; he still wasn't at his breaking point.

“Be a good Kitten and ride him hard. Then maybe you'll be rewarded.” Otabek instructed.

Otabek felt like he was just punched in the gut, knocking all the air out of him when Yuri leaned back on his hands exposing himself to him. His legs were positioned on either side of JJ's legs, supporting himself. Because of this, Otabek had a perfect view of Yuri's entrance engulfing JJ's cock. Yuri's own cock rested on his abdomen, angry that the pink ring was around it's base. Yuri's long blond locks hanging down, just long enough to brush against JJ's chest.

Yuri's flush was permanently stained on him as he felt Otabek's eyes on him, drinking in the sight of him like this. He lifted his head, locking his green eyes with Otabek's brown ones. With a smirk, Yuri lifted himself off of JJ before lowering himself back down. The movements were slow and shallow but Yuri made sure that he bared down on JJ hard. He whimpered when JJ grabbed a firm hold of his hips, his nails digging into the lingerie.

JJ planted his feet on top of the bed so that he could buck his hips up, meeting Yuri with every thrust. Yuri tossed his head back and moaned when the head of JJ's cock hit his prostate straight on. He cried out in pleasure as JJ continued to hit the soft bundle of nerves. His arms started to shake as the weight of holding himself up and the sensation of JJ's cock was becoming too much for him. With the way JJ was thrusting up, hitting his prostate every time, he would have already hit his climax if it wasn't for the silicon ring wrapped around the base of his shaft.

Yuri lowered himself so that his back was on top of JJ's chest. This allowed JJ to wrap his arm around Yuri's chest, holding him securely against his body. JJ turned his head and captured Yuri's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it.

“You sound so beautiful moaning my name like that, Chaton.” JJ said into Yuri's ear causing the blond to moan his name once again.

Otabek growled when JJ picked up his pace, slamming into Yuri. He couldn't resist the urge anymore and palmed his erection through his jeans. He knew seeing Yuri being fucked would be the last straw for him but this is the place where he wanted to be. He wanted to watch Yuri being fucked by JJ, to see the way Yuri's body reacted to the stimulation, to listen to Yuri's moans. Yuri was more breathtaking than ever.

Otabek licked his lips as Yuri clenched to the bed sheets while arching his back off of JJ's chest. He could see JJ whispering something into Yuri's ear but all he could hear was the way Yuri's breath hitched and change in tone. He unbuttoned his jeans, allowing his hand to venture inside. His cock was already dripping wet with precum, his boxer-briefs soaked. He moaned when he squeezed around his throbbing erection. He knew that Yuri was close to a climax by the way his breathing had changed but because of the pink ring around his base, Yuri wouldn't be able to come. He freed himself from his jeans and underwear, kicking them both off to the side.

Otabek started to stroke himself as he continued to watch from the sidelines. Part of him wanted to start stroking himself at the speed that JJ was thrusting into Yuri but if he did that, he wouldn't last and he wanted to have his own fun with them too.

“Oh God!” Yuri yelled. He could feel himself climaxing soon with the way JJ kept abusing his prostate. He wanted nothing but to take off the ring and stroke himself but he couldn't. Not just yet. If he waited a little more, the final orgasm would be worth it.

When he clenched down on JJ's cock his mind went blank. It was exactly what he needed as his a dry orgasm ripped through him. He screamed out as the orgasm hit his entire boy in waves of sheer pleasure causing his body to convulse with each wave. JJ still thrusting into him wasn't helping Yuri come down from his orgasm; his entire body became ultra sensitive.

Yuri opened his eyes when he felt another set of hands on him. Otabek was leaning over them, one of his hands resting on JJ's hip stopping the Canadian from thrusting back into Yuri while the other hand ran through Yuri's hair.

“You did good, Kitten.” Otabek said, before looking at JJ. “So did you Jean.”

Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and helped the blond slide off JJ, both of them groaning at the sensation of being separated. He kissed Yuri before pulling JJ back to his feet and connecting their lips. Yuri watched as Otabek had JJ mewling into his lips. Yuri loved to watch both loves of his life making out, unraveling each other the same way they unraveled him.

Yuri lowered himself to his knees, his eyes still on the two of them kissing. Without warning, he took Otabek's already leaking cock into his mouth causing his best friend to moan into JJ's lips. Otabek thrust his hips forward, wanting more of Yuri's warm mouth. He pulled away from JJ's lips and looked down at Yuri, who was looking back up at them. He pulled Yuri's hair, rougher than he had intended to but by the way Yuri reacted, the blond wasn't complaining.

“Get on the bed.” Otabek's voice was low, demanding and lustful.

Yuri got back onto his feet and climbed back on the bed. JJ walked over and captured his lips again as Otabek grabbed one of the packets of condoms, ripping it open with his teeth. He groaned when he rolled the latex down his hard cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself.

“Bend over.” He commanded.

Yuri pulled away from JJ's lips and did as he was told. He shifted on the bed so that he was resting on his hands and knees. He pushed his ass back to press it against Otabek's hard cock. He heard Otabek moan when he rolled his ass against the shaft. Otabek let Yuri roll his ass against him, enjoying the feeling of sliding between the two pale butt cheeks.

JJ moved next to Otabek to capture his lips again in a quick kiss before he moved back on the bed. He situated himself on his knees in front of Yuri. Yuri immediately took hold of JJ's cock with his hand. He pulled the condom off of his cock and tossed it to the side, not caring one bit about having a used condom on his floor. He licked his lips before engulfing the throbbing member into his mouth once again. JJ hissed as Yuri grazed his teeth along the shaft. His hand found it's way into the blond locks to grab a handful of it.

JJ's cock stifled a moan from Yuri when Otabek roughly smacked one of his butt cheeks. Another moan was heard when another slap was given, this time to the other butt cheek. Yuri let JJ's erection slip out of his mouth when Otabek pushed himself into Yuri's entrance. The blond tossed his head back and arched his back as Otabek pulled out to the tip before slamming back into him. Yuri could already tell that Otabek wasn't going to be gentle with him and Yuri was thankful for it.

Yuri brought his attention back to the cock in his face. He took it back into his mouth, eager to have another one of his holes filled at the same time. He whimpered against the cock when Otabek took firm hold of his hips, fingernails digging into his fair skin. He tried his best not to bite down on JJ's cock when Otabek found his prostate. He had already come down from his previous orgasm but knew it wouldn't take too much for him to hit another one.

JJ pulled on the blond hair in his hand, stopping Yuri from continuing to work his way up and down his shaft. Yuri looked up at him, curious as to what JJ was thinking. JJ smirked down at him before he thrusting into Yuri's mouth. The hand that Yuri had around JJ's shaft moved to grab hold of his hip so could brace himself. Yuri did his best to relax his mouth to allow the cock to venture deeper in. He choked as JJ went in deeper than he was used too. He had been able to subside his gag reflexes from the years of giving blowjobs but once in a while, he couldn't stop it. Especially now, when JJ was thrusting into his mouth as if it was his ass he was fucking.

Oh how Yuri loved being simultaneously fucked from both ends like this.

A low grunt came from JJ, his breathing became sporadic, his muscles tense. Yuri knew what was going to happen next. He was ready and willing for it. JJ cursed out loud and pulled his dick out from Yuri's mouth just in time for have his cum spill across on the Russian's face. JJ stroked himself making sure that every bit of his cum was on Yuri.

Yuri opened his eyes and looked up at JJ so he could take in the blissful expression on his face. JJ in turn looked down at Yuri and smirked. Ropes of his cum decorated the Russian's cheeks, chin and even his hair.

“So beautiful.” JJ said as he ran one of his hands down Yuri's jaw.

JJ pulled Yuri up so that now the blond was sandwiched between the two men. JJ captured Yuri's lips as Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri's torso, pulling him closer to his chest. This gave the Kazakh the advantage to bury his face in the crook of Yuri's neck and grab the body chain with his teeth. Yuri pulled away from JJ and cried when Otabek's hand wrapped around his angry erection.

“Beka! Please!” He begged. He was ready to burst but the silicon ring was still stopping him from doing so. He wanted – _needed_ – to cum. He was so high on the feeling of the orgasm building up within him that he didn't even notice JJ wiping off the cum on his face.

Yuri whined when Otabek's hand left his shaft and Otabek pulled out of him. JJ had already moved off of the bed when Otabek turned Yuri around to face him and lay him down on the bed. Otabek didn't give Yuri time to beg for him as he spread both of Yuri's legs opened and reentered in one swift motion. Yuri immediately wrapped his legs around Otabek's hips, his nails digging into Otabek's toned back.

Otabek buried his face in the crook of Yuri's neck once again as he thrust into the blond at a quicker pace than before. Yuri arched his back and cried out when Otabek hit is prostate. Tears rolled down his face as his body once again became too sensitive that every thing sent sparks throughout his entire body. The build up in this stomach was becoming too much for him; he was either going to have another dry orgasm or he would have the ring taken off and cum all over his stomach. He was hoping for the latter.

“Pl...please... “ Yuri begged.

“Almost, Kitten.” Otabek whispered into his ear. He could feel his own orgasm around the corner. “Fuck Yura!”

Otabek pulled away from Yuri's neck and unwrapped the blond's legs from around his waist so that he could spread them wider and push them closer to Yuri's chest. He used the legs so that he could anchor himself and have a better aim to Yuri's prostate. JJ took it upon himself to start slipping the silicon ring off of Yuri's shaft.

“You can cum now, Princess.” He said when it was completely off before tilting Yuri's head towards him and kissing him passionately.

Yuri moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt a hand wrapped around his angry cock. Fresh tears of ecstasy rolled down his cheeks as he was being pushed closer to his orgasm. When it hit, it elevated Yuri to another state of ecstasy. One that he had only been to a couple of times. One that coursed throughout his flesh, into his blood and right down to his bones. It was a high better then any high he could get from any kind of drug. Nothing could compare to this feeling.

Yuri pulled away from JJ's lips, his back arched off of the bed and his eyes rolled behind his head. He couldn't see anything, he didn't know if he had even made a sound when the orgasm hit him. He did. He had screamed in pleasure as his body convulsed underneath Otabek. He could feel JJ kissing him along his jaw and Otabek's cock still sliding in and out of his ass.

Yuri didn't want to come down from this high. He would stay like this forever if he could.

Otabek cursed out Yuri's name as he came into the condom before almost collapsing on top of the blond. He looked down at Yuri, who was now starting to come down from his own orgasm, both of them still panting. Yuri had a blissful glow to him; his hair being spread out against the sheet made him look angelic.

Otabek didn't want to pull out of Yuri but reluctantly, he did. JJ licked up the ropes of cum on Yuri's stomach and chest when Otabek stepped back to toss the used condom in the trash can. Yuri was completely spent to say anything about anything. He wanted to tell them that he needed to take a shower. That they all did. That this had been exactly what he had needed to prove to himself that both Otabek and JJ loved him. That he was once again starting to doubt himself and their love for him. That he needed to feel how much they loved him.

But he didn't. He kept everything inside. He was too tired to say anything he told himself.

“That was amazing.” JJ said as he kissed Yuri's cheek.

“You both were amazing.” Otabek said. He reached down to caress both JJ's and Yuri's thighs. “I'll go shower first.”

“Stay.” was all Yuri managed to say. He raised his hand out to Otabek and grabbed JJ's hand with his other hand.

“But Yuri...” JJ started to try and reason with the blond but was stopped when Yuri looked at him with the cutest pout he had ever seen.

JJ moved across the bed to lay with his back against the wall. Yuri crawled to JJ and snuggled up against his chest. Without another word, Otabek laid down next to Yuri; his chest flushed against Yuri's back. JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist and kissed Yuri's forehead. Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri's side, resting his hand on the arm JJ had wrapped around Yuri. He kissed the top of Yuri's head. The three of them snuggled against each other like they've done many times, allowing Mr. Sandman to lull them to sleep.

This is exactly where Yuri wanted to be, in the arms of the two men he loved. He wanted to stay here forever to feel wanted and loved by them. But he couldn't count on forever because the other two men were meant for something – someone – better than him. They would one day realize how much of a mess Yuri was and that they would leave him for good. So he would take advantage of them both for as long as he could because he was selfish and he felt safe whenever he was in their arms. But most importantly, he's madly in love with his undercuts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say that I've out smutted myself with this one. I've hit my peak with this one lol. Hope you guys liked it! Don't know if I'll write another fic to this AU, I want to but I don't know if I have time to being that I have so many B.A.P fics on my list to write.
> 
> Shameless plug time! I'm on tumblr [amorala](http://amorala.tumblr.com). Hit me up if you want to talk or whatever. You don't have to follow but if you like the k-pops and YoI then you might want to. And here's a list of all my [B.A.P fics.](http://amorala.tumblr.com/post/140786578291/bap-fic-masterlist)
> 
> Til next time lovelies~


End file.
